The future and the past
by grahamcrackers
Summary: FINISHED! Oliver Wood finds a time turner lying on the ground...one thing leads to another and he finds himself 12 years in the future. oliverhermione fic! COMPLETE
1. The time turner

Disclaimer: hey, I don't own anything here!  
  
Oliver wood stared at the time turner in his hands. Odd, he thought. Who would be carrying a time turner around? Being Oliver, he tossed it up in the air. "Uh-oh," he said as he caught it. Too late. Mr. Oliver wood was sent whirling into the future.  
  
12 years in the future  
  
Oliver rubbed his head. Where was he? A tall, thin brunette walked up to him and hugged him. "You're getting younger every day, aren't you?" she joked. Oliver stared at her. She was about 5'6, very thin; she had shoulder- length bushy hair and chocolate eyes. "Is something the matter?" she asked. "Who are you?" was all Oliver could manage to say. The girl blinked. "Is this a game?" she asked. When she saw that he was serious, she said, "It's me. You know, you're wife?"  
  
"Wife?" Oliver laughed. "I'm only 17." She rolled her eyes. "You wish Mr. I'm-29-and-I-wish-I-was-still-17." A dreamy look crossed her face. "Those were the days. But we're all grown up now, you and me. All of us," she said. "Now let's go. We need to go to therapy." She got up and offered her hand. For a while, he stared at it. "Well?" she gave him a look. He took it. "What's your name?" he asked. She cocked her head. "Fine, Oliver. I'll play your little game." She said. "My name is Hermione Granger."  
  
***  
  
"Hermione Granger? No way!" Oliver blurted out. She put her hands on her hips. "Listen Oliver, this is all very amusing. Really, it is but I'm getting tired. Is there anything else you want to know?" she demanded. "Yes. Actually.how old are you?" Oliver asked. She sighed heavily. "I'm 25, you're 29. We've been married for 3 years now. We've got no kids but we're thinking of it, remember? You work as a professional quidditch player and I'm a housewife for now." she took a deep breath and went on, "We live in a house and we have a car and 2 brooms-" she paused and thought hard. "At least I think we have 2 brooms and a car but I think you bought another broom. Is that all?" He just looked at her, soaking up all the information she had given him. "Am I really married to Hermione Granger? The bookworm?"  
  
"Oh yes, thank you very much. The popular quidditch captain is married to the bookworm. Fascinating, really Oliver, are you done yet?" He shook his head. "I'm really 29? And you.you're Hermione Granger?" She nodded. "Yep, the one and only." Suddenly, something hit Oliver. "What-what year is this?" Hermione gave him a goofy grin. "It's 2010," she said. (A/N: just pretend he's 29 in 2010. Sorry! () "2010! Are you crazy?" Oliver exclaimed. "I don't believe you!" Hermione glared at her 'husband'. "Oliver! Stop!" she screamed. He did. "Is this really 2010? Are you really Hermione Granger?" he asked slowly. Hermione nodded. "Yes, I am! Yes, it is! Will you please stop? Now tell me, Oliver. Have you lost your memory?" Hermione asked. He shook his head. "No. I'm from the past."  
  
Hermione broken into fits of laughter. "Past? What, you had a time-turner or something?" Oliver nodded. "And you flipped it in the air?" Hermione continued, still giggling. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did," Oliver said. Hermione laughed harder. "And you caught it and was sent tumbling into the future? That's a riot!" Oliver stared at her. "Y-you're serious? I mean.you- "  
  
"I'm from the past. I found a time turner lying on the floor and I picked it up and tossed it in the air and next thing I know, I'm here. With.you." Hermione stopped laughing at once. "Oh my.oh my gosh.Oliver how old are you? I mean you now?" she asked. "Well right now I'm seventeen." Oliver started. "And I'm hopelessly lost and confused. Hermione, is it? Tell me how to get back."  
  
"I don't have my time-turner with me right now but it's in the house. I promise, after therapy we'll go home and I'll let you have it." Oliver scratched his head. "Where is the 29 year old Oliver?" he asked. "I should like to see myself 12 years from now." Hermione shrugged. "Actually, you are supposed to be in your parents' house. Can we go now? I'm late." Hermione glanced at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently. "Why are you going to therapy?" Oliver asked. Hermione frowned. "Well, since you don't know," she said. "I'm anorexic."  
  
**  
  
Hermione sat down in the waiting room with Oliver beside her. "Why aren't you going in yet?" Oliver asked stupidly. "It's not my turn." She simply said. He nodded and pretended to be absorbed with the counter. Suddenly, he felt a light hand on his arm. "Oliver," Hermione said. "Am I okay?" Oliver was confused. "Are you okay?" Hermione nodded. "I mean, are you okay? With you know, me?" "What do mean?" "I know you're shocked. I mean.I saw your face when I said I was your wife." she trailed off and set her eyes downcast. "Oh." Oliver said. "Are you really my wife? I mean, in the future?" "Well this is the future, now is it? And yes, I'm really Hermione Granger Wood. Are you okay with that?" He turned to look at her. She was quite pretty, except the fact that she was very thin. "I think so, yes." He took both her hands in his strong ones and looked into her heed chocolate eyes. "You'll be okay." he assured her. She gave a small weak smile and hugged him.  
  
After therapy, she and Oliver had lunch at the three broomsticks. "So tell me; how far off are we in the past?" Hermione asked, taking a long sip of her butterbeer. "I don't know. I never really talked to you." Oliver replied. "Why not?" "I don't know, really." Hermione nodded and set her mug down, staring hard at Oliver. "Can I ask you something?" she said. "You just did," Oliver replied smartly. Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully on the arm. "No silly. Listen, since Oliver-I mean you won't be here tomorrow in time for that big party Ginny and Draco are throwing, I was wondering if you could stay until tomorrow night and come with me?" "What do you mean I won't be here?" "29-year-old Oliver will still be at his parents' house and I promised Ginny you'd come. So since you are Oliver, just from the past, you could come with me. Only if you'd like, though." Oliver smiled brightly. "Why not? I want to see how everyone turned out." 


	2. Fergus, Angie and PerryBoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angerona, Perry and Ferguson. Little bit of fluff here! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Chapter 2 -Fergus, Angie and Perry-boy  
  
Oliver gaped at Ginny ad Draco. "You mean to tell me Draco Malfoy and Ginny got married?" Hermione nodded. "They've got 2 children. Quite darling, really."  
  
"So where are they?" Oliver asked. "Oh probably playing outside." Hermione replied. Just then Ginny walked up to them. "Oliver!" she squealed as she hugged him tight. "Hello Hermione!" she gave Hermione another one of her tight hugs. When she let go, Hermione was gasping for breath. "Oliver, my good man!" Oliver turned around to face a cheery Draco Malfoy. "How are you?" Draco took his hand and shook it vigorously. Oliver looked so confused. "Glad you could come! Hermione said that you would be in your parents' house. How are you? I haven't seen you since Angerona was born." Draco said. Hermione came up to them. "Draco, where is Angerona?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she's outside playing with Ferguson and Perry. You know how children are. Can't sit it one place!" Draco seemed extremely happy, Oliver noted. "Oh? Perry is here? I thought Harry didn't want Perry to come to the party."  
  
"Well Lavender insisted that Perry see Ferguson and Angerona. He was getting very lonely at home." Draco replied. Suddenly, a small little girl, about 5 came rushing into the room. "UNCLE OLLIE!" She screamed. "Angerona, please." Draco said in a fatherly tone. Oliver stared at the little girl bouncing up and down begging to be lifted up in the air by his strong arms.  
  
"Well, uncle Ollie, aren't you going to pick me up?" she pouted. Oliver bent down and swept the girl off her feet. Literally. "Hi," Oliver said. The little girl looked like an angel. She had Draco's silvery blonde hair that hung down to her waist and his cold gray eyes. "How've you been, uncle Ollie?" she asked as she clung on to him. "Fine." He said.  
  
Hermione stepped in. "Hello, Angerona. Where's your brother?" Angerona still hung on to Oliver. "Ferguson is with Perry. How are you aunt Hermione?"  
  
"Fine, thank you, Angerona."  
  
Ginny took Angerona from Oliver. "Let's go greet the other guests, darling." Ginny said. Angerona reluctantly followed her mother but after she gave her dear uncle Ollie a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Oliver gave Hermione a questioning look. "That's Angerona. She's 5 or so. I forgot to tell you, you're her godfather." Hermione explained. "But that's the Malfoy's kid. Why am I the godfather of Malfoy's kid?" Oliver asked. "That's because you did a great deal for Ginny and Draco. You save Angerona from falling off a broom."  
  
"I did?" Oliver asked, astounded. He smiled brightly. "I'm a hero!" Hermione giggled and led him to where the garden. Oliver saw two boys dueling. One had sleek red hair and the other had messy jet-black hair. "FERGUSON! PERRY!" Hermione called. "Come greet your uncle Oliver and Aunt Hermione!" the two boys raced to them. "Hello, Uncle Ollie!" the one with the red hair said. "Uncle Oliver. Aunt Hermione," the boy with black hair said formally. "Hello Ferguson. Wonderful night, Perry. Are you two at it again?" Hermione asked. The redhead nodded. "Yup! And I was about to whip Perry's butt!"  
  
"Was not, Ferguson! Lying is wrong and you know that. Aunt Hermione," Perry turned to Hermione with a look of disgust. "Isn't it wrong to lie? Tell Ferguson, here, tell him." Hermione smiled. "Er-Perry's right, you know. Lying isn't good."  
  
Ferguson shrugged and threw his toy wand on the ground. "Ferguson! Pick that up! What will your mother say?" Perry shrieked. Ferguson smirked. "I don't know. what do you think she'll say?" he began to walk towards the manor with Perry in tow.  
  
Oliver gave Hermione another one of his I'm-so-confused looks. "Perry is Harry and Lavender's son. Ferguson belongs to Draco and Ginny." Hermione said nonchalantly.  
  
"How old are they?" Oliver asked. "They're the same age. Probably around 8 or so. How they love to duel!" Hermione gushed. "Eight? Only? That Perry boy acted like he was-PERCY!"  
  
Hermione snorted. "Oh you *should* see Percy's daughter. She's so. . . Percy! And yes, Perry is quite the obsessive compulsive one. He wants everything in order."  
  
"And I'm guessing Ferguson is the exact opposite of Perry?" Oliver said. "I'm guessing you're right."  
  
"Are they rivals? Like their fathers?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. "No. Well, yes, in some ways. Actually, Perry and Ferguson are very good friends. Best friends, even!"  
  
Oliver was shocked. "BEST FRIENDS? No way!"  
  
"Oliver, come off it!" Hermione chuckled. "But they *are* in some ways like their fathers. I mean Perry and Ferguson love to challenge each other in everything. Eating, dueling, racing, ANYTHING at all."  
  
Oliver scratched his head and laughed. "Wow. Can I tell them this when I go back to the past?" A dark look crossed Hermione's face. "Mr. Wood! How can you think that?" she shrieked.  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
"You *know* you can't tell them! It'll change the future!" Hermione slapped her forehead.  
  
"It will?" Oliver asked stupidly. He instantly felt like an idiot.  
  
"Oh no, it won't," Hermione said sarcastically. "You know it will! And what we have now is so wonderful! Everyone is good friends now! Draco, Harry, everyone! And think of the children! THE CHILDREN, OLIVER!" the screamed.  
  
Oliver just stared at her, dumbfounded. "Right. . ." he said slowly. "Is this a side effect from your medicine?"  
  
"ARGGGHHHH!" Hermione gave exasperated moan and stomped into the mansion.  
  
Oliver raised an eyebrow and shoved his hands into his pockets. "How do I manage to live with *her* in the future?" he shook his head and went after Hermione.  
  
***  
  
"Oliver, old friend!" Oliver spun around and came face to face with Percy. "Percy?"  
  
"How are you old buddy? Pal o' mine! Chum!" Percy shook Oliver's hand with much enthusiasm, it hurt.  
  
"Erm-fine, thanks. And yourself?" Oliver asked, rubbing his hand.  
  
"Great! I'm absolutely great!" Percy beamed. "Oh. . . that's . . . great." Oliver said.  
  
Percy was never this perky before. Suddenly, Oliver remembered Hermione saying something about Percy's daughter. He decided to talk about that so he wouldn't appear stupid.  
  
"So, Percy, how is the Mrs.?" Oliver started. Percy's smile widened. Oliver wondered if it hurt to smile like that. "Wonderful! Simply perfect!" Percy gushed.  
  
"And your daughter? Is she good?"  
  
"Oh yes! Yes, she is, thank you for asking! In fact, Penelope and I are expecting another. Somewhere in June, I think." So *that's* why Percy was so happy! He was going to be a father! Again!  
  
"Wow! Congratulations, Percy!" Oliver gave him a manly pat on the back. Percy's smile widened even more that the corners of his lips touched his ear. "For how long?"  
  
"It's been 3 months now. Penelope and I are really very excited. We're thinking of naming her Poliannalapatus or Poli for short! After Penny's great grandmother."  
  
"Interesting name," Oliver lied. It was a good thing he was a great liar. In fact, he thought the name was a crime! "So you want a girl then, Percy?"  
  
"Yes. Another girl would be absolutely *marvelous!* just splendid!" Percy squealed. "Well, nice chatting with you, Oliver, but I must be off! Penelope is waiting for me by the dinner table. I'll see you in the dining room, then!" Percy gave his hand another attack and skipped (Literally) off.  
  
"Had a nice chat with Percy, have you?" Oliver turned to look at Ron Weasely. "Ron old boy! Good to see you!"  
  
"Ron! Hey! I haven't seen you in ages!" Oliver gave Ron a great big MANLY hug. "Forgive Percy. He's so excited." Ron said. Oliver laughed. "I noticed."  
  
Ron laughed too. "So how's the wife?" Ron asked. Oliver stiffened. He didn't know. How *was* Hermione? "Good," he stammered. Ron nodded. "That's swell. How is she? Is she okay now?"  
  
"I guess so. She's fine." Oliver replied, confused yet again. "Good to hear. We wouldn't want her to faint again, would we?" Ron said, concerned. "She fainted?" Oliver asked weakly as the color drained from his face.  
  
Why are you worried? You don't even know the girl! Oliver thought to himself. But still, he couldn't help feeling somewhat responsible for this. "Good show. You know, it's always forgive and forget. Good thing of you to forget but have you forgiven her yet?"  
  
"Forgiven who, Ron?" Oliver asked eagerly. "Why Dr. Poophlah! She gave Hermione the wrong medicine and the wrong dosage. What a show you put on! You made a scene and the whole hospital was watching you." Ron let out a little chuckle and went off to talk with Harry.  
  
Oliver looked around. Where in the world was Hermione? He saw a head of bushy brown hair by the entrance of the dining room. He rushed to her side.  
  
"Hermione! How come you never told me?" Oliver snapped. Hermione stared coldly at him. Oh, how her moods do change.  
  
"Told you what?" She asked. "That you fainted!" Oliver replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh that was weeks ago! Besides, I thought you knew?"  
  
"I'm not 29-year-old Oliver, remember? I don't know *anything*!" he said. She smirked. "Well *that's* for sure. . . "  
  
"Seriously, Hermione." Oliver said now more gently. He looked into her eyes with pure sincerity. "I don't want to lose you."  
  
Hermione was taken aback. "Lose me? You don't even know me!" Oliver was quite startled at this. "Technically, you *are* my wife and all. . . "  
  
"I know, but you're seventeen and well-I'm not."  
  
"So? I don't see the point here, Herm."  
  
"Neither do I." She said. She smiled up at him and touched his cheek lightly and gazed into his soft, warm eyes. Oliver grasped her hands in his own and pulled her up to him.  
  
"It doesn't matter-You're still my Oliver," Hermione breathed.  
  
Oliver kissed her, and she returned the kiss. It was very light and soft. . . just a simple kiss. Too bad it had to end quickly.  
  
"Oi, Lovebirds!" It was Pansy Parkinson. "Draco says it's time for dinner." She stalked off, smirking.  
  
Hermione looked flushed. Oliver cleared his throat. "Um. . . well, that was. . ."  
  
"Embarrassing?" Hermione offered. Oliver shrugged. He hated Pansy at that very moment. Just when it was going great! 


	3. Malfoy is my best friend!

Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE.  
  
Thank you to my lovely reviewers: when I got 6 reviews, I was like pissing my pants already! THANK YOU!!!  
  
Nicole Christensen --- thank you!!! I will continue, believe me! =) anything for you! LOL!  
  
Kuh-Ris --- ooh! Thanks! It was a bit rushed, I know. Oh well. Glad you liked it! =)  
  
Gilana1 --- Thanks! Hehe! =) You rock!  
  
Carebear-janiney --- Thanks! I didn't want cliffhangers too. I hate them. Hehe! =) thanks SOOOO much!  
  
Dracosbaby06 --- Thanks for that comment! I feel proud now! =)  
  
Padfootsangel1 --- you were the first one to review! I was like squealing my head off! Thank you so much! =)  
  
YAY! IM HAPPY! JUST REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!  
  
Now back to the story..  
  
Chapter 3 - MALFOY IS MY BEST FRIEND?!  
  
Dinner at the Malfoy Manor went well and Oliver had fun meeting all his friends and how they turned out in the future. He even met his future best friend-Draco! At first he didn't believe it, but then he loosened up and started to like Draco. He wasn't the cold-blooded idiot from Slytherin anymore. He was kind, gentle, funny and well.Happy.  
  
``~Flash Back~``  
  
Oliver stared unbelievingly at His 'wife', then at Malfoy, they at his 'wife' again. "You mean to tell me," Oliver said slowly.  
  
"That-that Malfoy over there is MY BEST FRIEND?" Hermione nodded, suppressing a laugh. Oliver made a face. "That's not possible!" he said.  
  
"Oh get out of the past, already!" Hermione said, poking his rib. "Well that's kind of hard considering I'M FROM THE PAST!" Oliver replied smartly.  
  
Hermione punched him. "Shut up! Keep your voice down! You don't want everyone to know, right?" Oliver rubbed his arm. "For a skinny chick you punch hard," he said.  
  
"Oh You!" Hermione punched him again. "Stop! Okay, I'm sorry! Sheesh!" Oliver said, holding his hands up as a shield. Hermione giggled. "Mind telling me how he became my best friend?" Oliver asked curiously. Hermione shrugged. "Why not? Let's see . . .oh yes. Draco wanted ever so badly to date Ginny and well, with *Ron* that didn't seem humanly possible. To make a long story short, you got Ginny and Draco together and even managed to convince all six weasley brothers to give him their blessing. Not to mention Molly and Arthur!"  
  
Oliver looked quite shocked. "Seems like I did a lot for Malfoy there," he said. "Yes, you did. And you did a lot for Ginny too." Hermione added.  
  
"Like what?" Oliver asked. Hermione shook her head and giggled. "No can do. If I tell you anything else, you won't look up to the future anymore."  
  
"Good point." Oliver said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Can we leave early?" he asked. Hermione cocked her head. "Why's that?" she asked. "Well . . . I want to see what kind of house I live in."  
  
``~End flashback~``  
  
"Here we are," Hermione said. She took her hands off of Oliver's eyes. "Oh my-" Oliver breathed. He was standing in the middle of a well-furnished circular room. The floor was made of marble. "Oh my gosh, Hermione." Oliver looked up and stared at a scarlet ceiling with an elegant chandelier hanging from it. "I'll leave you to soak up your surroundings. I'll be in the library if you need me."  
  
Oliver barely heard her. He had never seen a house as elegant and mysterious as this. Even the Malfoy manor didn't come close! This house was so. . .so. . .breathtaking. He felt instantly right at home.  
  
He loved the large oak door with the lion doorknocker all the way up to the scarlet roof. He let out a low whistle. "Whoa. . .this place is heavenly. . ." he said to himself. He plopped down onto the soft, velvety sofa. "Oh my gosh, it's so comfortable!" he exclaimed.  
  
I wonder what else is in this beauty? He wondered. He didn't care if Hermione wasn't there right now. He just needed and wanted to explore his- palace.  
  
After hours of wandering about, he finally stumbled into a large, circular room filled with shelves and shelves of books! "There must be over a million books here!" he cried out loud. The shelves reached the ceiling and they were stacked with different kinds of books.  
  
He finally noticed a person sitting down on one of those soft, velvety chairs. It was Hermione, buried deep in the book, not once moving. He took this chance to observe her more.  
  
She was beautiful. He let a small smile escape his lips before approaching her. "H'lo, Hermione. What're you reading?" he asked in his thick Scottish accent. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm reading Ophelia. Have you heard of that book?" she asked, neatly folding her legs to the side. She had her reading glasses on.  
  
"I didn't know you wore glasses," Oliver said. Hermione ignored him and put the book down. "Have you explored the house?" she asked, getting up. "Yes. It's so majestic." She smiled at the admiration in his voice. He seemed so calm in here. "I know it's not as big as the Malfoy manor but it's good, right?" she asked.  
  
"Good? Heck! It's even better than that stinky old Malfoy Manor!" Oliver exclaimed. Hermione giggled. "Oh Oliver," she said as she gently kissed his chin. Oliver tilted his head a little and let his lips brush against hers.  
  
She pulled back slowly. "Did you go out back?" she asked. Oliver licked his lips. "We have a garden?" he asked. She nodded. "Come on, I'll show you." She laced her fingers with his and led him to some French doors leading into the garden.  
  
Oliver's eyes widened. "Hermione it's. . .it's. . ." he fell to his knees. It looked like some sort of fantasy forest. There were lush tropical trees and plants all around. Large, colorful flowers of every kind bloomed everywhere. "It's so green!" he gasped. Hermione laughed.  
  
His eyes fell to the majestic waterfall in front of him. The clear, blue water rushed down from a cliff and poured into a huge, clear pool of icy water. The sound of falling water was soothing and enchanting. Musical, even!  
  
Oliver was speechless. The garden was enthralling. "This isn't a garden, Hermione. It's a magical forest!"  
  
Hermione laughed once again. All around, Oliver could hear birds chirping. A flock of geese flew overhead, forming a perfect V shape. Oliver saw a toucan resting by a huge tree that was thrice as tall as the tallest mountain on earth.  
  
Some vines hung down from the trees and Oliver could see all kinds of birds perched on them. "Oh, did I mention Nadia gave birth?" Hermione asked softly. "Nadia? Who's Nadia?"  
  
"It's our deer. She gave birth to a wonderful calf (is that what you call a baby deer?). We named her Isabella." Hermione said. Oliver caught sight of a small deer prancing about. "Is that Isabella?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Go ahead." Hermione urged. Oliver stood up and walked toward Isabella. The deer saw him and shied away. "It's okay, girl. Com here," Oliver whispered. Isabella reluctantly went near him. Oliver stroked the back of her head. "She's beautiful," he said to no one in particular.  
  
Isabella had a shiny brown coat with some white spots. She also had long lashes covering her big, curious brown eyes. "Where's your mother, girl?" Oliver asked. Isabella motioned to the waterfall where a deer and a stag were drinking water.  
  
"That's your dad, then? And your mom?" Oliver asked. Somehow, he connected with Isabella and he knew what she was saying. "What's your father's name?" he asked.  
  
Isabella blinked. Somehow he knew that the stag's name was Domen. "Domen, is it?" Isabella smiled and galloped to her parents. Hermione came up beside Oliver. "Let's go inside." She said.  
  
Once they were inside, Oliver lost that enchanted feeling and was replaced by a calm one. "This house is wondrous!" he said. Hermione nodded. "It took 1 year and 8 months to put it all together but it was worth it." She said. "Way worth it." Oliver agreed. Hermione felt Oliver's strong arms around her. "So totally worth it." He whispered into her ear.  
  
That's the end of chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! =) 


	4. I have to go back

Hey! I got more reviews! YAY! Thanks to.  
  
MIRANDA --- Wow, thanks! Yeah, Oliver/Hermione fics are cute! =) I love Ginny/Draco fics too! I like to see Ginny with someone older and you know. . . her total opposite. Thanks 4 reviewing! =)  
  
SHANNON --- oh! Right! FAWN! Hehe! =) I had an animal's baby name book somewhere I just couldn't find it. Thanks for telling me! I'll try to get it changed! =) Wow, that was embarrassing! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Carebear-janiney --- This is your second time to review! THANKS SO MUCH! =) Yeah, I know! Malfoy and Oliver are like total opposites but opposites attract right? Lol! Thanks again for reviewing I really appreciate it so much! It means a lot, really.  
  
Emma Laraliean --- thanks for loving it! I am also *very much* loving your review! =)  
  
REVIEWS BRING SMILES TO PEOPLE =)  
  
Chapter 4 - I have to go back.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not making money so bug off. =)  
  
Oliver woke up with the sun shining on his face. The soft, satin sheets covered him and kept him warm. He rolled to his side and stroked Hermione's arm, but there was only one thing missing.  
  
Hermione's arm.  
  
"Herm?" Oliver stifled a yawn and slowly opened his eyes. No Hermione at all. He got up and went into the bathroom. Nope. Still no Hermione. Oliver threw on a shirt and dashed down the stairs. Where the heck was she?  
  
He instantly went for the garden forest (as he now called it). Sure enough, there was Hermione, sitting by the edge of the waterfall under a huge oak tree reading a book with Isabella resting beside her. He breathed a sigh of relief and started towards her.  
  
"Hey," he said. She smiled up at him and returned to her reading. "You're up early," he said, in attempt to start a conversation. "I couldn't sleep last night." She said. Isabella slowly got up and walked to the other side of the waterfall for a drink of water.  
  
"Hey Herm?" Oliver said. He wanted to tell her how much he had started to love her. He wanted to tell her that he would stick by her through everything. He would help heal her of her anorexia. He would make her strong again. "Hermione?" he said again.  
  
"Hmm?" she put her book down and gazed at his dark brown eyes. "Uh, yeah. Listen, I have to tell you something." He cleared his throat nervously and took a deep breath.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione snapped her fingers. "Yes, thank you for reminding me. I know how much you want to get back to your time. Here." She reached into her robes and pulled out a time-turner and handed it to Oliver. He stared down at it. How I hate you right now, you evil time-turner! Oliver thought.  
  
Hermione bit her lower lip. "Yeah. Um, thanks." Oliver said awkwardly. He gave Hermione a lopsided grin. Hermione frowned. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Oliver raised a brow. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I'd know that look anywhere, Mr. Wood. You only smile like that when you're hiding something. Spill it," she ordered. "Me? Hiding something? Of course not!" Oliver said innocently. Hermione didn't give in easily. "You know you can tell me. What is it?" she coaxed. Oliver sighed. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Hermione. *His* Hermione. He wanted to continue waking up in that beautiful house of his, he wanted to continue relaxing in the garden forest, and most of all, he wanted to continue loving Hermione. "I don't want to go." He said quietly. Neither of them spoke. The silence was deafening. He looked away. What if Hermione told him to go?  
  
What if she wanted him to go back? The fear of rejection spread all over him. Hermione was the first to break the air. "W-why not?" she stammered. His heart fell. Did that mean she wanted him to go?  
  
"Um.I-I," Oliver couldn't get the words out of his mouth. "I just. . ." he wanted the ground to swallow him up. His mouth was dry. "It's because-"  
  
"I. . . the truth is. . . I want-" Oliver wiped the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Hermione put a hand over his arm and stroked him gently. "You don't have to say it, you know," she said. BUT I WANT TO! Oliver screamed inside his head.  
  
"Iwanttostaybecauseimfallinginlovewithyouandidon'twanttogoback." Whew! Oliver let out a loud breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"I said," Oliver ran a hand through his short brown hair. "I said that I wanted to stay."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
HERMONE'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
I just sat there, my mouth hanging open as I processed the information Oliver had given me. He *loved* me? I mean-he LOVED ME? Oh gosh. Oh my freaking gosh. He LOVES me!  
  
What should I do? Should I-oh come on, Hermione! This is Oliver! You're husband! Only-only he's not my husband, I mean, he's not 29-year-old Oliver! He's the 17-year-old one! Should I tell him I feel the same way? What am I saying, of COURSE I feel the same way! But what if he never goes back? What will happen if 29-year-old liver comes back?  
  
Then I'll have TWO Olivers and that will be just-oh my gosh, I think I'm going to faint! But why am I making such a big deal out of this? I have to tell him to go back. It's the right thing to do-right?  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
"Oh." Hermione said, instantly regretting it. Oliver looked crushed. "Um- I'd better uh, I'd better go back now." he said.  
  
Hermione nodded and bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. "I guess you should." Oliver sighed, heavy-hearted. He started to turn the time-turner when a hand stopped him. "No, don't." Hermione said. She had let the tears flow freely down her cheeks now. Oliver pulled her into a tight hug. "Stay with me," she whispered. He too, felt tears falling from his eyes. "I can't," he said. Hermione sobbed louder. "But you said you wanted to stay!" she protested.  
  
"Why are we crying?" he asked her. "Why are we crying when we know that we'll still see each other?" he stroked her hair. "Don't you see? Pretty soon 29-year-old Oliver will be back from his parents' house. It's still me, Herm." He said.  
  
"I know," Hermione said. "But don't go." She wasn't making any sense. "It's still me, Hermione-except, well, older. And I'll still see you when I get back to my time." He reasoned.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Hermione. And you know what else? We'll go through it all over again. Everything. Until we reach now." By this time, Hermione's sobbing had lessened. "I'll still love you."  
  
She pulled away from him and smiled as he kissed her tears away. "Oliver?" she said. He took her bony hand and covered it with his own. "Will you at least stay until tomorrow? I mean, you won't be coming back from your parents' house until tomorrow night," Oliver nodded. "Why not?" and he kissed her again.  
  
CHAPTER 4 IS FINISHED! YAY! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! . . .duh! =) 


	5. The perfect gift

Chapter five --- The perfect gift.  
  
This was Oliver's last day with Hermione and he intended to make it special. What would he do? Buy her a book?  
  
Take her out to dinner? No. . .it had to be something she would *never* forget. But what? Oliver racked his brain for a good idea. Nothing. Frustrated, he let out an exasperated sigh. What the fudge could he do?! (A/N I'm sorry but I don't swear! Hehe!) Just then, an idea knocked him out of his chair. THAT'S IT! Oliver scurried out of the house and into the garden forest. He scanned the garden for some edible herbs and such.  
  
20 minutes later. . .  
  
Oliver was busily chopping up roots and stems and such when he heard Hermione come into the house. He quickly tossed the diced plants into a pot and placed it on top of a stove. Hermione came bounding into the kitchen looking positively tired. "Hermione!" Oliver greeted enthusiastically. She nodded and sat down.  
  
Oliver took the seat next to her. "Are you feeling okay, Herm?" he asked, placing a hand on her forehead. "OH GOOD BROOMS, YOUR HOT!" He exclaimed, yanking his hand back and blowing it. Hermione didn't say anything but instead, rested her head on the table. "You're sick. You look pale too. Have you been vomiting?" Oliver asked. She barely nodded. "Eat something."  
  
"No." she said. "Why not? You need to eat!" Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes. Oliver panicked. What the heck was wrong with her? She's anorexic and she doesn't want to eat! GREAAATTTT. . . ! Oliver sighed heavily and stroked her back gently. "Please eat." He pleaded softly.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, her eyes fluttered open. "I can't." she whispered. "Why not?" Oliver asked. "I just can't."  
  
Oliver carried her to their room and laid her on the bed. "Are you feeling cold?" he asked. She coughed and nodded. She was shivering. He pulled the covers up to her neck and got into bed himself. He wrapped his arms around her and let her fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
Oliver awoke with a start. He forgot about the potion he was brewing! Quietly, he slipped out of the bed and made his way softly to the kitchen. Once he was inside the kitchen, he closed the doors and checked on the potion. Perfect! It was ready! He poured it into a silver flask and tied a gold ribbon on it.  
  
"Hermione will love this," he said, beaming.  
  
***  
  
Hermione got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She felt nauseous again. Kneeling in front of the toilet, she began vomiting uncontrollably. She heard Oliver's panicked cries. He burst into the bathroom. "Hermione!" He quickly set the flask down and kneeled beside her. He let her lean on him for support once she was done. She was perspiring and pale. "Oliver," she whispered weakly. She could hardly move due to the lack of food. "I'm here, Hermione. Don't worry, I'm here," he assured her. She gave a small cry. The potion! Oliver grabbed the flask that was sitting behind him and opened it. A spicy scent filled the air.  
  
"Drink this," he said. Hermione didn't respond. He tilted her head and opened her mouth. Gently and carefully, he let the thick, gooey liquid flow easily down her throat. Hermione wanted to push it away but was too weak. What the heck was he doing to her?  
  
"Done," Oliver said, satisfied. He threw the flask into the garbage bin and fanned Hermione with a Witch Weekly magazine to keep her cool. [I hope it works.] Oliver thought. He carried her off to bed and set her down. Tomorrow, he would bring her to the doctors.  
  
***  
  
"So is she okay?" Oliver asked Dr. Woodenwickle. The plump doctor gave him a huge smile. "I don't know what happened! She's completely cured! She's gained 15 pounds!" Oliver smiled. "It's like someone used a antirexialusaphus potion on her. Those are very hard to find! Why, if I had a flask filled to the brim with such, I'd give it to every anorexic patient I treated but unfortunately it's well. . .very, very hard to find."  
  
Oliver beamed. "Well, she's completely cured?" he confirmed. The doctor nodded. "Well, Mrs. Wood, it looks like I'll never see you again, eh? That's a good thing!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yes doctor, thank you for all your help!" Oliver and Hermione exited St. Mungos and headed for home.  
  
"I wonder what cured me?" Hermione mused. Oliver grinned. "Do you know that potion I made you drink in the bathroom?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "That was the antirexialusaphus potion I made. All the ingredients were in the garden forest."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Oliver!" she kissed him. Oliver laughed and kissed her back.  
  
Finally, she pulled back, still smiling. "Oliver, thank you!" she gushed. Oliver chuckled. "Don't mention it. I just wanted you to remember this day," he said. "Oh believe me," Hermione said. "I will."  
  
***  
  
Oliver and Hermione stood in the center of the garden forest. "Well, this is it," Oliver said. Hermione nodded. For some reason, she wasn't the least bit sad. So what if Oliver went back to the past?  
  
Her 29-year-old Oliver would be back in a couple of hours, so what was the difference? Hermione handed Oliver the time turner. "12 turns, love." She said. Oliver grinned and took it from her. "I love you, okay?" he said. Hermione smiled and kissed him softly. "Love you too." She whispered.  
  
Oliver started to turn the time turner. 1. . .2. . .3. . .4. . .5. . .6. . .7. . .8. . . 9. . .10. . . 11. . . 12! Before Oliver vanished, Hermione called out to him. "OLIVER! I LOVE YOU! SAY HELLO TO ME!" and with a flash of blinding white light, he was gone.  
  
CHAPTER 5 DONE! WOHOOO!!!! THIS IS NOT THE END! MORE TO COME! I'd just like to say thank you to my LOVELY AND PRETTY REVIEWERS! =)  
  
Immortal goddess --- thanks! Woohoo! =) your from the phil right? =)  
  
Care-bear janiney --- thanks! So glad you liked that chapter! =) Oh my gosh, keep reviewing! It rocks! I love your reviews their SOOOO nice! =)  
  
Shannon --- hey there! =) WOW! WOW! Thanks for the great and awesome review! You make me feel special and valued! =)  
  
Hogwarts-drama-queen --- thanks for reviewing! Of course I'll update soon! =)  
  
Emma Laraliean a.k.a Nicole Christensen --- thanks again for reviewing! Can I just call you by Emma Laraliean? =) it's okay if you don't want me too. . .  
  
Dracosbaby06 --- hi! Yes, I'll update soon! Thank you for reviewing, you totally rock! =)  
  
AND SO THERE! =) REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! =) I'M PUTTING THIS STORY TO A HALT FIRST COZ I HAVE MY EXAMS. . .SCHOOL AND ALL. MUST DO GOOD. SO, I'll BE UPDATING AGAIN MAYBE SOMEWHERE IN DEC 20 OR SO. JUST TO TELL YOU! =) BUT DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL HAVE GOOD, LONG CHAPTERS! Keep reviewing and I LOVE YOU ALL! =) 


	6. Dazzling broom rides and smalltalk

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Fine. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. There! =)  
  
Thanks to these lovely 100x people!  
  
Hogwarts-drama-queen --- thank you! Yes, I will update (200x) soon! =)  
  
Fantasy-angel --- hey there! You're review totally rocked! Made me feel good! =) REALLY! What, you don't believe me? Hehe! =)  
  
Care-bear janiney --- yup, Oliver's back! Wonder how he'll deal with Hermione. . . hmm. . . thanks for reviewing! =)  
  
Catwngs --- oh! Gosh! Thanks so much! I was starting to think that everyone thought of me as a dork for not swearing! =) and I agree, it gets annoying sometimes when the F word is in every sentence. Thanks! =)  
  
Jesse S --- thank you and I will! =)  
  
***  
  
And now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 6 --- Dazzling broom rides and smalltalk  
  
***  
  
Oliver found himself in the great hall. "Oliver, mate. Just in time for dinner. I haven't seen you in a while. Dumbledore said you were on a family trip thing. How was India?" George Weasley asked, patting him on the back. "India?" Oliver looked at Dumbledore who smiled at him. Oliver smiled back. [That Dumbledore] he thought. Oliver sat down between the Weasley twins. He started to dig in when he felt like he should look up. He did, and sitting right in front of him, right across him was Hermione Granger. She was currently a 3rd year who loved to read and such. Instead of eating, she had a large piece of parchment and she was busily scribbling down some very important notes.  
  
He decided to talk to her. "Hello, Hermione." He said. She did not reply. Obviously, she was in deep concentration. [Oh well. I'll see her anyway in the common room] he mused. Oliver went back to his trifles and pumpkin juice. (A/N are/is trifle food?)  
  
***  
  
After dinner, Oliver headed straight to the Gryffindor tower. He took a nice hot shower before slipping into bed. After an hour of tossing and turning, Oliver decided he just couldn't sleep!  
  
Carefully and quietly, he slipped out of bed and crept into the common room. There was a blazing fire in the fireplace. Oliver sighed and sat down on a couch. "This is awfully lumpy," he muttered. "Are you saying that I am lumpy?" came a soft but sharp voice. Oliver jumped up and whirled around. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, that's my name." She snapped. Oliver noticed that she was in a silk nightgown with a flower in the middle. He thought she looked like a doll.  
  
"So, why are you here?" he asked. She huffed. "Well why are *you* here?" she demanded. Oliver shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." He said. "Well there you have it," she replied, grabbing a nearby pillow and cuddling it.  
  
"Well why couldn't you sleep then?" Oliver pressed. He decided that slow and steady wins the race. He couldn't be fast with her or else she would be afraid of him or something. Oliver decided to get to know her better and be her friend. You know, let things happen on its own.  
  
"I just couldn't. That's a stupid question." She snapped. Oliver chuckled. "And that's a stupid answer."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Shall I tell you why I couldn't sleep?" Oliver asked. Hermione shook her head. "No thank you."  
  
Oliver ignored this. "Well I'll tell you anyway," he said. "I had a dream about-"  
  
"Quidditch."  
  
"Yes! How did you know?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know." she said sarcastically. "Please, go on."  
  
Oliver nodded. "Well anyways, I was out of the quidditch pitch and I see this bird."  
  
"A bird?"  
  
"Yeah, or maybe a falcon. I don't know. What do you want it to be?"  
  
"I like the falcon."  
  
"Alright then, it was a falcon. So, I'm flying, right? The falcon knocks me off my broom and-"  
  
"You fall off."  
  
"Right! How did you know that?"  
  
"Oliver, don't be stupid."  
  
"How would you know? Maybe it didn't knock me off my broom!"  
  
"It did."  
  
"Okay, so it did." Hermione had to suppress a laugh. Oliver frowned in a boyish kind of way, like a small boy being upset for not being able to see superman or something.  
  
Finally, Hermione let out a long, loud giggle. Oliver looked surprised. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. "You made that whole dream up!" Hermione said between giggles. This time, Oliver joined in and laughed with her.  
  
After a few minutes, the laughter died down and all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. "An angel passed by," Oliver whispered. Hermione looked up at him with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that after you laugh or talk for a long time and suddenly fall quiet, they say an angel is passing by." Oliver explained.  
  
"That's beautiful, Oliver. Did you make that up too?" Hermione asked him. He blushed wildly. "N-no, I heard it somewhere." He mumbled. She smiled warmly at him. "Well nevertheless, it was beautiful."  
  
"Hey, Oliver? Just a question but um-don't you think of anything other than quidditch?" Hermione instantly regretted saying that. Would he kill her?  
  
Surprisingly, no. He laughed. "Yes. I think about well, a lot of things like well, school for one thing. I love school." Hermione's eyes widened. "You think about school?" she asked, incredulously.  
  
"What, you thought I was a brainless jock?" Oliver joked. Hermione turned deep red. "You mean you actually *thought* that of me?" Oliver gasped.  
  
"I-I didn't know you. Besides, that doesn't matter right?" she asked hopefully. Oliver thought a minute. "Well, I'm now wondering how many more people think that."  
  
"Oliver, I was joking!" Hermione insisted. "No you weren't." Oliver said firmly. Hermione sighed. "Whatever. Think what you want to think!" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked the other way.  
  
Oliver chuckled. "Want to go for a broom ride, Herm?"  
  
"Since when did you call me Herm?" she asked, still not looking at him. "Since now," he replied nonchalantly. He stood up. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked. "Off to get my broom and my cloak." Oliver disappeared for a short while and came trudging back into the common room with a cloak in one hand and a broom in the other.  
  
"Well have fun then," Hermione said flatly. "Oh I will," Oliver said. He grabbed her hand and Hermione let out a small shriek.  
  
***  
  
The air was crisp and cool. Oliver still held on to Hermione knowing that if he let go, she would run away. "Let go of me, Oliver wood! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Why, giving you the best night of your life, of course! What else?"  
  
Hermione snorted. "You know, if you keep doing that, I'll start to think you are a pig."  
  
"OLIVER WOOD!"  
  
"Shut up a minute, herm! Come on!" He mounted his broom and motioned Hermione to get on. "No way." She shook her head firmly. "Yes way," he said. He pulled her onto the broom and took off. Hermione's shrill cries filled the air.  
  
"If I get caught I swear I'll-"  
  
Oliver dipped (you know, the thingy you do with airplanes and stuff). "OH MY GOSH, OLIVERRRR!!!!" Hermione screeched. "HOLD ME, YOU STUPID OAF!"  
  
Oliver grinned. He tightened his grip around Hermione's waist. "Having fun, Herm?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Oliver flew over a sparkling lake. "Hey, Hermione, Look down!" he exclaimed childishly. "Look down!"  
  
"I *will* not!"  
  
"You're missing it! Look down! I won't let go of you!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"It's beautiful! Come on!" Hermione opened one eye and gasped. "Oh my . . ." she trailed off. Oliver had stopped above the lake. It was glassy and calm. "Wow," she breathed.  
  
Oliver smiled and flew lower, allowing Hermione to touch the water. "It's so majestic at night." She said. "What say we stop and rest by the lakeside?" Oliver suggested. "That would be lovely," Hermione agreed.  
  
Oliver set his broom down beside him and he plopped down beside Hermione. He caught her shivering. "Cold?" he asked. "A little bit but it's nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Liar," he said, removing is cloak and wrapping it around her. Hermione gave him a small smile. "Thank you." She said. They were quiet for about a while, just gazing up at the sky.  
  
"Why did you take me here?" Hermione asked. "I don't know." Oliver replied, still looking at the stars. "But it was worth it, all that screaming and pleading from you. Look at you now; calm as a flobberworm."  
  
Hermione laughed softly and leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder. He looked down at her.  
  
Hermione, now aware of what she had done, quickly stood up. "I'm sorry, I-" she stammered. "No, sit down. It's okay, it's fine with me." Oliver assured her, giving her the warmest smile he could muster. Hermione still looked a little flushed but sat down anyway.  
  
"What about you, Oliver? Don't you feel cold in your shorts and everything?"  
  
"Nah. Well, yeah, maybe but that's okay. I'm used to it. Keep the cloak." He said. She smiled at him. "Okay, if you're sure."  
  
***  
  
Hermione and Oliver had a wonderful night talking about history, literature, quidditch and their ambitions in life.  
  
Now they were back in the common room at 3:20 in the morning. Oliver yawned. "I think I may be able to fall asleep now," he said. Hermione too, yawned and nodded. "Me too." There was an awkward silence for a while, and Hermione now became aware of how close they were standing to each other.  
  
She could hear Oliver's steady breathing. Hermione backed away a bit and began fidgeting with her hand. "Um . . .well, thanks again." She said, looking down. Oliver cocked his head and grinned. "Sure. No problem. We should do this more often, eh?" he asked.  
  
Hermione let out a nervous little giggle. "Maybe. Well, I'll see you- around?"  
  
Oliver nodded. "Goodnight," he said. He bent down and gave Hermione a little peck on the cheek and went into the boys' dormitory. "Wait!" Hermione called. "You forgot your cloak!" but the door was already shut.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
YAY! CHAPTER 6 IS DONE!!!! WOOHOOOO!!!!! Anyway, it's already the week of my exams so I HAVE TO STUDY. Just to tell you guys I won't be able to update until December 20. My grades aren't that great so I have to pull them up if I want to pass. . .so I hope you all understand! DECEMBER 20, YOU'LL HAVE CHAPTER 7 BY THEN! Anyway, keep reading and reviewing because it's FUN!!! Love you all! =) 


	7. Conflicts

DUE TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS AND THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT, I HAVE DECIDED TO UPLOAD CHAPTER SEVEN FOR ALL OF YOU! *I AM DONE WITH CHAPTERS 8, 9, AND 10 FOR YOUR INFO! GONNA BE POSTING THAT DECEMBER 20 LIKE I SAID! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH! =)  
  
****  
  
****  
  
Chapter 7 --- Conflicts  
  
Hermione slipped into a light blue sundress and white slip-ons. She had let Lavender do her hair in a French braid. She put on a silver necklace with an angel charm and admired herself in the mirror. She didn't look half bad. She loved the feel of the light cotton on her skin. She thought she looked very petite and feminine; not the Hermione Granger everyone knew of. Lavender did a hair spell on her to keep it in place for the next 24 hours.  
  
It was Saturday and the students were allowed to do anything they wanted. In her case, she wanted to go for a stroll. She quickly grabbed her parasol and Oliver's cloak and dashed out the door.  
  
"So Oliver, I've been watching you," Katie Bell said slyly. "And I can tell that someone's got a little crush on a certain 3rd year am I right?"  
  
Oliver blushed but covered it with a grin. "Why whatever do you mean, Katie? I only have eyes for you."  
  
Katie laughed and hugged her friend. "Come off it Oliver, it's obvious. That Granger girl has got you all wrapped around her little finger and you like it."  
  
"Do not," Oliver replied childishly. Katie sighed. "Well you know, Oliver, if you don't do anything about it soon, she may be answering to someone else."  
  
At this comment, Oliver's ears perked up. "Who?" he asked. Katie smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out so I suggest you make your move."  
  
"But what if I frighten her?" he asked, frowning. How he despised Katie at this very moment. "Just follow your heart, Wood!" she replied. Katie got up, dusted her robes and went into the castle.  
  
Oliver sat under a large oak tree, thinking about what he should do when a certain figure caught his eye. He gasped. Hermione was on the other side of the courtyard, sitting down and reading a book. Her parasol was magically floating above her.  
  
The sun's rays hit her in the right places, giving her a glowing effect. He soaked in her features. Her hair, her skin, her eyes . . .Oliver shook his head. She looked so peaceful just sitting there and reading in her own little world. He got up and started towards her.  
  
"May I?" He asked. Hermione looked up at him, smiled and nodded. Oliver sat down and glanced at the book she was reading. "You like Edgar Allan Poe?" he asked.  
  
"Not really. Well, some of his works but I decided to check him out. He's good but I like Shakespeare better, don't you?" she replied, setting down the book and gazing into his deep brown eyes.  
  
Oliver shrugged. "They're okay but I really like Poe better. I can relate to him." Hermione raised a brow. "How so?" she asked. "Oh I don't know, really. Sometimes, I feel well . . .I creep people out."  
  
"How do you creep people out?"  
  
"Quidditch, I guess." Hermione laughed. "Yes, that's true!" she said, still laughing. Oliver grinned. "So, why are you in that revealing sundress?" he joked. Hermione looked horrified. "Revealing? Is it? Oh good gosh," she turned pink.  
  
"Oh, no, no, not at all! I meant that as a joke. Sorry." Oliver said sheepishly, turning red himself. Hermione seemed doubtful. "Really, you look very pretty in that." She blushed then gave him a small smile. "Who are you trying to catch?" Oliver quipped.  
  
"OLIVER WOOD! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"  
  
"I'm joking! Gads, you're so literal!"  
  
"Well . . . you're a boy."  
  
"No, I'm a girl." Oliver snorted. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Right. Well, anyway, since you're here, I'll tell you."  
  
"Tell me what, Herm?"  
  
"Maybe you could help me? There's this boy I like you see-"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Hermione gave Oliver a confused look. Oliver remembered that she didn't know about their future so he decided to just shut up and listen. "Sorry, go on." He said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well anyway, I really like this boy. And well-I don't think he notices me."  
  
"Is that why you're all dolled up today? In hopes off attracting him?"  
  
"Uh . . . that's not the point. Anyway, he's in your year so I was wondering if you could talk to Percy and-"  
  
"PERCY WEASELY?! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON PERCY WEASELY?"  
  
Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, turning bright red. "Oh my goodness, I-"  
  
"Hermione has a crushy wushy on Percy!" Oliver sang out. But inside, he was seething! [Why the heck would she have a freaking crush on Weasley when she's supposed to be my wife in the future?] Oliver thought bitterly.  
  
"Oh stop it Oliver! I thought you would be mature about this!" Hermione whined. Oliver just smirked at her. [I hate Percy with all my freaking guts! I thought Hermione liked *me*!]  
  
"Oliver? Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she gently touched his arm. A strong sensation shot up Oliver's arm. He suddenly felt very vulnerable. Why should he? It was just a touch! What if she kissed him? He would probably die of excitement!  
  
Oliver withdrew his hand a little bit too quickly. "Percy has Penelope, mind you," he said firmly. Hermione sighed. "I know, I know. But I can dream can't I?" she said sadly. Oliver would have felt sorry for her if only was wasn't so upset! His future wife like PERCY!  
  
"It'll never work out, Herm. He has a girlfriend. You deserve someone better. Someone like . . ."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Why, Herm, do you say that?" Oliver asked innocently. She narrowed her eyes at him. Oliver sighed and took her hands in his. "It was a *joke*." He said softly.  
  
"Sorry, Oliver. I guess I'm just jealous of Penelope. She's so lucky. I wonder what it would feel like to be in Percy's arms?" Oliver cringed. "Uh . . . yeah." He said. He let go of her hands.  
  
"Say Oliver?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think I'll have a chance with him?"  
  
"Uhmm,"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
They were quiet for a moment until Oliver broke the silence. "Out of pure curiosity," he started. "Do you think you would ever like me?"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. "What?"  
  
Oliver nodded and managed a weak smile. "Of course not. Just a question." Hermione could feel the tension building up and decided to make things lighter.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your cloak back." She handed him his cloak but he denied it. "You keep it. I said so, remember? I want you to have it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do. Is that a crime?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then. Keep it." Hermione shrugged. "Alright, if you say so. But if you'd ever want it back, just ask, okay? Oh, it's 3:15 already! I have to go. Nice chatting with you Oliver," Hermione got up, got her parasol and the cloak. "Where are you off to?" Oliver asked.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Um . . . well, I'm supposed to deliver something to Percy from Penelope. They had a fight you see, and well, I volunteered to be their messenger for the time being."  
  
Oliver raised a brow. "So as to get close to Percy?"  
  
"That's-that is NONE of your business. I just want to help them get back together!" Hermione snapped defensively. Oliver suppressed a laugh and replaced it with a smirk. "Whatever you say. Can I help you deliver it?"  
  
"Don't you have quidditch practice or something?" Hermione snapped. "Oh, touchy, touchy. I like that. Sexy." Oliver joked.  
  
"OLIVER WOOD!" Hermione shrieked. Oliver had to cover his ears. "Good Gosh, Herm! Do you *always* have to scream my whole name out when you're mad at me?" he demanded lightly. Hermione gave an aggravated sigh and stomped off to the castle leaving a very amused Oliver Wood behind her.  
  
***  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Why is he hanging around me lately? Does he find pleasure in bothering me or something? Honestly, he is the most annoying boy I have ever met next to Malfoy, that is. But . . . why am I allowing him to? I usually tell people like him off.  
  
Odd. It's like I like him being around me. He's funny, that's why, I guess. But why would he want to annoy me? I'm a nerdy little bookworm and he's . . . he's popular! He's everything a girl would ever want!  
  
But would that mean he wants *me*? Oh come off it, Hermione! There you go again with your girlish little fantasies. No, it couldn't be. Oliver Wood just likes to annoy little girls like me. Yes, that's it. I'm a little girl to him and *nothing* more.  
  
***  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Hermione gave herself a self-satisfied smile. [I am just a little girl to Oliver Wood] she thought.  
  
***  
  
OLIVER'S POV  
  
How can she like Percy? Ew! Percy! I love her and she likes Percy! Just great! But . . .it's a challenge and *I* love challenges! Ooh, this'll be fun! Hermione won't know what hit her!  
  
***  
  
Oliver smirked and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. He found Hermione talking to Percy about transfiguration. He crouched behind the couch. He could hear them.  
  
"I like transfiguration too," Hermione was saying. "But I doubt I'll ever be as good as you." Percy turned pink. "Well, with a little work and tutoring from one as good as I, maybe you'll get it. You *are* a smart girl!" Percy replied, patting her back.  
  
Oliver grinned. Hermione was already good at transfiguration. "Oh, do you think so Percy? Would you tutor me?"  
  
"Of course, Hermione! I'd be delighted! Why, you're like a sister to me!" Percy said cheerily. [Uh-oh] Oliver thought. He could see Hermione turn red. "A-s-sister?" she managed to choke out.  
  
Percy nodded. "One of the best, but don't tell Ginny that," Percy, still oblivious, chuckled. "Oh. Yes. Um, right. Well, I have to go now. It's-it's- I need to um, study for something," Hermione stuttered. She quickly rushed out the portrait hole. Oliver had a good idea on where she might have run off to.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was sitting in a dark area in the library burying herself in a 12123493 paged book. "I am *so* stupid!" Hermione muttered to herself, wiping the stray tears that glided down her cheek away.  
  
"Well then," Came a strong, male voice said. "If you're so stupid, how come you pass your O.W.L. s so easily?"  
  
"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Hermione closed the large book and turned to face him. "Oh I don't know. Wanted to you know, be alone."  
  
"Good. Then I'll leave you to be with . . .yourself." Hermione stood up to leave but was stopped by Oliver pulling her into a hug. She didn't quite understand but let herself fall into his grasp and cried and cried and cried.  
  
Oliver soothingly smoothed her hair and occasionally whispered, "Hush now," in a gentle manner.  
  
Hermione gulped and sobbed and choked for a good 30 minutes before settling down. "Do you want to talk about it?" Oliver asked softly. Hermione sniffed. "It's Percy." She said.  
  
Oliver nodded for her to go on. Hermione once again burst into tears. "I thought he liked me . . . I thought we could . . .we could . . . but I was- oh I'm such a stupid girl! A stupid, stupid girl! It's my entire blasted fault! I am no naïve! Why can't I see-oh I'm so stupid!"  
  
Oliver once again, pulled her into a hug. She cried into his chest. "I'm just a little girl with stupid little girl fantasies!" she cried. Oliver rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"I could fill those girlish fantasies of yours if you'd just let me," he whispered. Hermione looked up at him. "What did you say?" she breathed. Oliver turned red. "Uh-I said he isn't worth your fantasies." He lied. That was close but Hermione didn't believe him. She knew what she heard.  
  
"Is that why you've been following me all around?" she asked quietly. Oliver tried to look as innocent as he could. Hermione backed away from him.  
  
"Herm, what are you-"  
  
"I know what I heard, Oliver." She said firmly. Oliver gasped quietly. Oh. My. Gosh.  
  
***  
  
Oliver's POV  
  
Fudge! Why did I have to say that out loud! Look at her! She's stepping away from me like I'm some kind of mutant! I knew I'd scare her off! Could this change the future? It can't! I won't let it! I love her and she should get that through her thick skull! But how can I show her if she won't let me? And now she's freaking afraid of me! I'm so stupid!  
  
***  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I know what I heard. I KNOW WHAT I HEARD! Oliver wants to fill my girlish fantasies? Does that mean . . .does that mean he likes me? *Me* of all people! No, it can't be! He likes Katie! Or-or Alicia! Not me. Definitely*not* me! He could never like a little bookworm like me!  
  
But . . .but he said so! He did! Merlin, I'm going to faint! But the question is do I like him back? I don't know. Do I? He's four freaking years older than me! I know! I'll just brush it off. I'll start to ignore him. But is that the right thing to do?  
  
No. It isn't. I'm confused! So very, very confused! What shall I do? Maybe-  
  
***  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Hermione was cut off by Oliver saying something. "It was just-just to make you feel better. You know?" [Oh gads, this is killing me!] Oliver thought.  
  
"Oh." Was all Hermione could say. "Thank you."  
  
"Sure. Anytime." Oliver whispered. "Uh-can I walk you back to the tower?"  
  
"No thank you. I'm capable of doing that myself,"  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry." Oliver nodded and walked out of the library leaving a very hurt and confused Hermione behind him.  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 7 IS FINIS! HEHEHEH! SO IS CHAPTER 8 BUT I'M NOT POSTING IT YET! MUWAHAHAHA! =)  
  
***  
  
THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:  
  
Care-bear Janiney ---- ooh! Thanks so much! I'm really freaked out right now. Though I got some time to post this new chapter up, I still have to go back and study. Thanks a lot for wishing me luck! I need it! =)  
  
Hogwarts-drama-queen ---- hi! =) I've decided to give you all chapter seven since you're sweet! =) Hehe! Oh, guess what? I'm done with the story! Chapter 8, 9 and 10 are done! Woohoo! But I'll keep that promise about posting the last three chapters on the 20th as an early Christmas present you! =)  
  
Gilana1 --- hey there! Actually, you know what? I hadn't thought of that! It *would* change the future, right? Hmm-you're a smart one! =)  
  
Dracosgurl10 ---- Wow! I'm in your FAVS! How totally awesome! Thanks so much! That feels really good when I saw me there on your Favorites! You should have seen my face. I was squealing like mad! Thanks! You rock! =)  
  
Average-Jane --- thank you lots! =) (is that right grammar?)  
  
Fantasy-angel --- hey there! =) Thank you! I really put a lot of work into that broom ride scene. I was afraid no one would get it at all! Thankfully you did! Thank you again! Ooh, thanks also for wishing me luck with my exams! I dearly need it! Oh, and yes, Oliver remembers going to the future. Have a great holiday too! =) 


	8. Unrequited love or not?

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAP! I'M REALLY NERVOUS! WHAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT? *Sniff* well here goes! Hope you like it . . .  
  
CHAPTER 8 - unrequited love or not?  
  
***  
  
Monday was a nightmare for Hermione. She had triple potions and double flying lessons. She hated brooms! (Let's just say she does, okay?)  
  
"Err-hello," said an unsure voice. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and sighed. Oliver. Goodie.  
  
"Hi Oliver." She said, slowly turning around. Oliver gave her a nervous smile but still, it was ravishing. Hermione couldn't help but smile back at least.  
  
"I'm sorry about-"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Oh. Good." They each stared at everything but each other for a minute. "Listen Oliver, let's um-let's keep away from each other for a while." Hermione said. There was hurt in her voice, and it was obvious.  
  
Oliver looked crestfallen. Hermione couldn't bear to look at his brown eyes. They were full of questions, full of hurt and rejection.  
  
"But-but-but why? What have I done? Have I-"  
  
"Please," Hermione pleaded. "Just-just don't. Leave me alone." With that, Hermione ran to the quidditch pitch. (She was in the great hall, by the way.)  
  
As she was running, she could hear footsteps following her.  
  
Oliver's shoes pumped hard against the moist grass as he ran to keep up with Hermione. She darted around a corner and stopped, leaning against a wall and gasping for breath. Oliver appeared, panting.  
  
"GO AWAY!" she barked. "CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? WHY DON'T YOU JUST BLOODY LEAVE ME ALONE?! DO YOU FIND PLEASURE IN PESTERING ME?" she screamed. Oliver took one step toward her.  
  
Hermione flicked out her wand. "I swear, if you take any step further, I'll- "  
  
"Listen to me." Oliver pleaded softly, his eyes searching hers for an answer. Hermione considered this. "All right but don't try anything funny," she said slowly, lowering her wand. Oliver nodded.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you with that comment of mine-"  
  
"You didn't scare me."  
  
"Then tell me-what did I do?"  
  
"You hurt me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"How can you pretend that you like me? Is this a game? Did you make a bet? What, like popular quidditch captain has to catch nerdy little Hermione? HAH!"  
  
"Who said anything about pretending?"  
  
Hermione was at loss for words. "You mean-you like me?" she asked, unbelievingly.  
  
Oliver nodded. "But I'm four years younger! Wouldn't you want someone like Katie?" Hermione asked, still shocked.  
  
"No." he said simply. He walked to her and tilted her head with his finger up so she could see how sincere he was. Hermione gasped. "You're serious," she breathed. They stood there in that position for a long time, both thinking.  
  
***  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
He means it. He likes me! Oh good wizards! I don't like him. But-why is my heart fluttering? Why do I feel lightheaded? Why-why do I feel like jumping for joy, reaching up and kissing him?  
  
Does that mean I like him?  
  
***  
  
OLIVER'S POV  
  
I told her. I hope she doesn't hate me. Rejection. She is so rejecting me right now. I can see it in her face. I'm such a loser.  
  
***  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Hermione didn't know what she was doing. She stood on the tips of her toes and attempted to kiss him.  
  
Oliver was too tall. [I look stupid] Hermione thought bitterly. But to her surprise, Oliver bent down and brushed his lips on hers gently. It was a soft, smooth, innocent kiss. Hermione's heart fluttered. Oliver's insides were screaming with delight.  
  
They both felt an electrical shock. Hermione drew in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Oliver asked quickly.  
  
"Did you feel that?" she whispered.  
  
Oliver licked his lips. "Yeah." He replied thoughtfully.  
  
"So-did you . . .like it?" he asked very, very, VERY nervously. Hermione blushed and couldn't help keeping a small smile from appearing from her face.  
  
"Uh," she shuffled with her feet. "Yes?" she squeaked. Oliver let out a breath of relief. "I thought you-" but he was cut off by Hermione pulling him down to her level for another sweet kiss.  
  
******  
  
THERE YOU HAVE IT! BUT THIS IS NOT THE END, DON'T WORRY! Keep reviewing! =)  
  
B R CARY ---- hey there! =) Thanks so much! And oh yeah, thank you for the reminder about Oliver and Percy. That was really nice of you. =)  
  
Average-Jane ---- glad that you love this story! =) I'm really happy that you liked that last chapter. =)  
  
Care bear-Janiney ---- hi again! =) Yes, December 20 is fast approaching! =) I thought that chapter was cute too!  
  
Karo ---- well, here's the next one! Hope you like it! =)  
  
The Blackheart ---- oh, freaky review. =) LOL! What's cruel and unusual? Liked your review-it's not the typical review. =)  
  
Dracosgurl10 ----- Ooh! Okay, I will! =) *whimper*  
  
Dracosprincess1 ---- thanks! =) oh, and FYI, I reviewed your story already. Good job there. Thanks! =)  
  
Gilana1 ---- yes, things will look better eventually. =)  
  
Pao1 ---- Hola! ¿Como esta? I speak a bit of Spanish too since I go to a school that teaches Spanish. The Spanish exam was dreadful! ARGH! Thanks for wishing me luck! =) I just hope I pass!  
  
Catwngs ---- HI! =) thanks for reviewing again! =) 


	9. Mariana's approval

Chapter 9 --- Mariana's approval  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE EXCEPT FOR MARIANA  
  
By this time, everyone knew of Hermione and Oliver especially Oliver's younger stepsister Mariana.  
  
Mariana was a 5th year in Ravenclaw and she had a thing against Oliver. She didn't hate her stepbrother, she just well-disliked him for being such a quidditch head otherwise, she loved him just like a real brother.  
  
"Oliver?" Mariana called to her stepbrother. She saw Oliver wave goodbye to the quidditch team as he flew to her. "Hey, Mars. What's up?"  
  
Mariana gave him a very stern look. "Is it true? Is it true about you and that 3rd year?" she demanded, hands on her hips. Usually, Oliver wasn't afraid of anyone except Voldemort but Mariana was different. She had this thing that she did and when she did it, everyone would turn into mush.  
  
"You don't like it?" Oliver asked. "I just want to know if it's true, Oliver. You never told me anything about this. I had to hear it from other people."  
  
"Yeah, it's true." Oliver said coolly, standing his ground. Mariana raised a brow. "Who is she, Oliver?" she demanded.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"I don't think I've ever heard of that girl before. Is she a transfer student?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I want to meet her." Mariana said firmly. Oliver chuckled and ruffled her raven hair. Mariana scowled and slapped his hand away. "I want to meet her." She snarled.  
  
Oliver let out a little gasp. "O-okay, Mars, okay. I'll tell her to meet you-"  
  
"Here. I want to meet her here at exactly 12 midnight. If she shows up a tad bit late, I swear I'll-"  
  
"Okay, Mars. Why do you have to meet all the girls that I like? You scare them away." Oliver asked. Mariana scowled. "Do you remember that Chang girl?" she snapped. Oliver frowned. He had dated Cho Chang a year ago and he broke his heart.  
  
After seeing her stepbrother heartbroken, Mariana came up with a rule: She must approve of the girl first.  
  
"I see. Alright, Mars." Oliver said. He kissed his stepsister on the cheek and went back to practice.  
  
***  
  
Hermione noticed that a girl from the Ravenclaw table kept staring at her. [Who is she?] Hermione thought.  
  
"Herm?" Oliver interrupted her thoughts as he bent down to kiss her.  
  
"Oh, hi." Hermione said. Oliver disregarded her flat tone and sat beside her as the food appeared on the table. "I want you to meet someone." He said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mariana. She's my stepsister."  
  
"Stepsister? You never told me you had a stepsister."  
  
"Anyway, she wants to meet you at the quidditch pitch tonight at 12 o'clock. You'd better be there early. I tell you, Mariana is a very punctual girl and very impatient. She *hates* tardiness."  
  
"Why do I have to meet her?"  
  
"She made it a rule that she has to get to know all my girlfriends. It's a long story. Anyway, Mariana has a short temper. Don't anger her or anything but she can be fairly nice if you get on her good side."  
  
"Do I have to be on a special behavior?" Hermione joked. Oliver didn't smile. "Yes. You have to be VERY formal with Mariana. As in formal with a capital F."  
  
"Oh. Anything else, love?"  
  
"Just one more thing. Mariana has this you're-not-in-my-level-but-if-you- are-you-have-to-prove-it kind of air about her. You know, it takes a lot to be accepted by Mariana. She has only about a 3 friends because of her superiority problem but those 3 friends are very, very lucky. Mariana's the kind of person who would do anything for her friends and family. She's very loyal to her friends."  
  
"You seem to be very proud of her, Oliver." Hermione said. Oliver smiled brightly. "Indeed I am, love. Even though Mariana may seem cold and distant, she really *is* a kind, warm and loving person. You just have to know how to be around her. I remember my first time meeting her. I was scared out of my wits!" Oliver chuckled. Hermione smiled. "Tell me about it," she said. Oliver smiled and nodded.  
  
***  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"OLIVER! Come meet your new stepsister, Mariana." Mr. Wood said. Oliver saw a beautiful young girl, about 2 years younger with coal-black hair and deep brown eyes. The girl looked at Oliver from head-to-toe. She turned to her mother. "Is this the boy, Mother?" she asked snootily. Her mother nodded. "I expected better," she said coolly, giving Oliver a nasty look.  
  
Oliver was taken aback. He held out his hand for her to shake. "Um hi. It's nice to finally have a sister," Oliver said politely. The girl looked at his hand as if it were filthy. Instead, she turned to Mr. Wood. "When are we having dinner Mr. Wood? Mother said it would be at seven and it's already 7:02."  
  
Mr. Wood gave Oliver an apologetic smile. "Um, dinner is almost ready, Mariana, dear."  
  
"Well next time you invite us, make sure *you* are on time. It's very rude to waste other people's time." Mariana reprimanded. Oliver raised a brow. Allison, Mr. Wood's fiancée bit her lip. "Mariana, be nice." She said.  
  
Mariana put her nose in the air and walked off to the dining room. "Well she'll be fun to live with," Oliver muttered under his breath as he started at her retreating back.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked out on the quidditch field. It was past 12 and Oliver had said his stepsister was a very punctual person. Hermione nervously walked up to a girl sitting in the bleachers.  
  
"Hello. Are you Mariana Wood?" Hermione squeaked. The girl looked up sharply. She was beautiful. Hermione thought she had an unearthly beauty about her. Even Cho wouldn't compare to her!  
  
"It's Mariana Christina Aleandra Isabella Shuyler-Wood." She snapped. "Go away, little girl! I'm waiting for someone!"  
  
"Um, I'm Hermione Granger. May I sit down?"  
  
Mariana looked at her from head-to-toe. "Oliver could have done better." She muttered. Hermione fidgeted. Mariana looked Hermione in the eye. "Sit." She ordered.  
  
Hermione obeyed. "You're late by 10 minutes. Oliver said you were quite the punctual one. I guess he was wrong. I can see very well that you like to dawdle." Mariana snapped.  
  
"I had detention," Hermione protested.  
  
Mariana scowled. "You do not show respect for your elder ones!"  
  
Hermione sank back into her seat. "You aren't what I had in mind at *all*. You look like something from a garbage disposal. You're a muggle-born, aren't you?" Mariana said. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Hermione frowned. Mariana smirked and raised a brow. "Tell me Hermione-what is your full name?"  
  
"Hermione Susana Lillian Granger." She replied politely. Oliver had said to please Mariana.  
  
Mariana's eyes darkened. "It is not Wood worthy." She said brusquely. Mariana brushed her hair out of her eyes. She had fabulous black hair. Better than Chang's.  
  
Hermione was boiling inside. How *dare* this girl say that! Hermione wanted to scream at her, instead she chose a different tactic.  
  
Flattery.  
  
"Well, even though my name is not Wood worthy, I like your name." Hermione said sweetly. Mariana's eyes clouded. "What do you mean, Granger?" she demanded.  
  
"Well it sounds very sophisticated, Think about it; Mariana Christina Aleandra Isabella Shuyler-Wood. Very aristocratic." Hermione continued trying to look very innocent. She noticed the corners of Mariana's lips turn up.  
  
"Flattery will get you *nowhere*, Hermione." Mariana replied acidly, trying to hide a smile. Hermione looked at her questioningly. "What do you *mean*? Who said I was flattering you? I mean it. I like your name. See? Mah-ree- yanna," Hermione said, emphasizing each syllable.  
  
Mariana finally smiled. It was a proud, arrogant smile but also warm. "Maybe your name *is* wood worthy, Hermione. In fact, Hermione Wood sounds very promising." Mariana said, still smiling. [Her smile is so pretty] Hermione thought. How could anyone this beautiful be so cold and distant at one time and be the exact opposite at another?  
  
"Does Oliver treat you well?"  
  
"Very well indeed."  
  
"He has not hurt you or tried anything?"  
  
"No, nothing at all."  
  
"And this is true?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see. Now listen Hermione, you're a good one. You seem good for Oliver. I can tell you aren't dating him because he's popular and handsome."  
  
"I love him for him."  
  
"Yes, exactly. Oliver gets hurt a lot. He's too blind to see that most of his past girlfriends use him for his popularity or good looks. You on the other hand, I can see something in you."  
  
Hermione smiled. Oliver was right. Mariana *was* a nice person. She was just looking out for him all the time.  
  
"Now you listen here, Hermione, if you hurt my brother in *any* way, I promise to make your life a living nightmare." Mariana suddenly growled. Hermione let out a small squeak and nodded.  
  
"Good." Mariana patted Hermione on the head and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm not a bad person. I'm just well-on my guard. You can never trust anyone these days."  
  
"I agree completely!"  
  
"Well, Hermione, it seems I have to get to know you a *lot* better if you are going to be a Wood."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "I'm going to be a Wood?"  
  
"Just a term. But you know, I can feel it, Hermione. I can feel you are the right one for Oliver. You *are* wood worthy." And with that, Mariana gave Hermione another one of her beautiful smiles and walked off.  
  
"I'm Wood worthy?" Hermione asked herself quietly.  
  
***  
  
Mariana bumped into a boy while going to the Ravenclaw tower. "OLIVER!" she exclaimed. Oliver helped his stepsister up. "Sorry, Riana." He said.  
  
"Oliver Andrew Wood! What *are* you doing in the halls at night?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Came to spy on us, eh?"  
  
"Of course not, Mars!"  
  
"I detest liars, Oliver! Tell me the truth!"  
  
"Alright, I was but-"  
  
"She's a very good girl, Ollie. Very, *very* good." Oliver was silent. Mariana just approved of Hermione. MARIANA JUST APPROVED OF HERMIONE!!!  
  
"Riana, you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely. She is very wood worthy. Treat her well, Oliver. She's the one. Don't lose her." Mariana then walked off, leaving a very happy Oliver behind her.  
  
***  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9! WOOHOOOO!!!! =) BTW, MARIANA IS OLIVER'S STEPSISTER. I JUST MADE HER UP. MUWAHAHAHAHA! =) ANYWAY, KEEP THOSE REVIEWS IN! not much of Oliver/Hermione action here but in the next chapter there will be! =) 


	10. Hermione and Oliver's psycho ex

Chapter 10 --- Hermione and Oliver's psycho ex  
  
It had been 8 months since Hermione and Oliver began dating. Everyone seemed to take it well. Oliver was glad that Mariana and Hermione became very close. It was rare; in fact, VERY rare that Mariana would easily befriend his girlfriend.  
  
Mariana was always snobby and cold to all the others especially Katie Bell but he could see that Mariana liked Hermione very much.  
  
"Herm, how about a walk in the courtyard?" Oliver offered. Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I'd love to but I'm meeting Mariana today. She said she wanted me to meet some of her friends." Oliver tensed. Oh good brooms.  
  
Mariana's friends?  
  
This wasn't good. He had met them and he well . . . let's say he didn't exactly find them a very good influence. Mariana had always been able to handle them very well but still, he worried.  
  
Mariana was one thing and Hermione was another. She was a lot younger and naïve. What if Mariana's gang decided to make her their new "friend"?  
  
"Uh, Herm, I'll tell Mariana that you couldn't make it. Take a walk with me instead. It'll be fun."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Oliver, I gave her my word. You yourself said never to break promises to Mariana or she'll have your head." Oliver sighed. "I know, Herm, but I really miss you and stuff and-"  
  
"Hermione? Good, there you are. Hello, Oliver, doing well?" Mariana grabbed Hermione's wrist and began pulling her to the great hall. (A/N: by the way, they were in the corridor)  
  
"Riana, wait! Hermione needs to come with me!" Oliver said too quickly. Mariana let go of Hermione and eyed him suspiciously. "Spill it, Wood." She growled. Oliver grinned nervously. He hated her hawk-like eyes. They were too piercing.  
  
"Nothing! What, I can't be with my girlfriend now?" Oliver said, pouting. Mariana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I have to get to know her, Oliver."  
  
"You already do!"  
  
"Be quiet, Oliver!" Mariana grabbed Hermione yet again and dragged her to the great hall. Oliver huffed. "SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU KNOW! SHE'S *MINE*!"  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, I'd like you to meet my three very close friends. This is Liz, Louise and Farrah." Hermione smiled shyly at three 5th years, from Ravenclaw too.  
  
Liz had long, flowing chocolate brown hair that hung to her waist. She had very fine features and an aristocratic air about her. Louise was rather the opposite of Liz. She had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair that was curly and messy, she wasn't proportioned like Liz, and she was rather stocky although she had beautiful blue eyes. Farrah was an exact replica of a Barbie doll, only with shorter dark orange hair that was in a loose braid (A/N: or is that loose braids? I don't know. Sorry) and large, inquisitive green eyes.  
  
Louise was the first to acknowledge Hermione. "Don't mind Riana. Call me Louie. Everyone does." She said, Giving Hermione a big smile. Hermione then extended her Hand for Farrah and Liz to shake. Farrah just glared at it. Liz elegantly took it and shook it once. "Hello, Hermione. Excuse my sister. Call her Louise. Louie is so boyish." Liz said sweetly. Farrah just smirked at Hermione. Clearly, Farrah wasn't very friendly.  
  
Oliver came marching up to them. "Mariana, seriously. I want to be with Hermione." He whined. Liz snorted. Only Liz could make snorting look like an art. "Hi, Ollie!" Louise said cheerily. "'Lo, Louie. Hello, Liz."  
  
Farrah scowled. "Aren't you going to greet me too?" she demanded. Oliver stiffened. "Oh, right. Sorry. Hello, Farrah."  
  
Hermione laced her fingers around Oliver's. Farrah gave her the evil eye. Oliver smiled apologetically at Mariana. "May I?" he asked. Liz let out an elegant laugh. "Oliver, she just got here. Can't get enough of her?" Hermione turned pink.  
  
Farrah stepped in. "I don't think so, Liz. Looks like he wants to have her all to himself. Probably forever, right Oliver? Where are you taking her, to the quidditch pitch to make out?"  
  
Liz's face darkened. "You know that's not what I meant, Farrah," she said in an even tone. Oliver squeezed Hermione's hand. This is what he'd been dreading-Farrah Lautierre.  
  
Farrah smirked. "What's the matter, Liz?" she pressed. Liz let out a small gasp and turned to her sister for help. "Louise!" she said in a low whisper.  
  
Louise, or rather Louie as she called herself, stepped in. "Shut it, Lautierre. Just because Oliver here broke it off you-"  
  
"LOUISE ELIZA SEIUXABELLE!" Mariana hissed. Louise stopped and turned to face Oliver, bright red and wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, I'm terribly sorry, I---does she know?" she stuttered. Hermione looked up at Oliver questioningly.  
  
Oliver looked at Mariana for help. Mariana looked down. Louise gasped. "Oliver, you didn't tell her . . ."  
  
Liz gave Hermione a pitiful look. Farrah 's smirk widened. "Apparently not, Louise." She said airily.  
  
Hermione turned her gaze to Farrah. "Oliver, darling," Farrah cooed. "You mean you didn't tell her about us?"  
  
Oliver gritted his teeth and tighten his grip on Hermione's hand. Mariana gave Farrah a warning look. "Farrah Lautierre, if you *dare* do what I think you're going to do, I will personally-" Farrah held up a hand to silence Mariana.  
  
"Hermione," Farrah practically spat out her name. "Oliver and I were once a couple, didn't you know? Or were you just to busy burying yourself in those books of yours?"  
  
Hermione gasped. "FARRAH, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Liz exclaimed. "Shut up, Liz! You still can't accept the fact that Oliver never looked at you!" Liz's jaw dropped. "How-how *dare* you-!" Liz sputtered. Oliver had enough. Farrah was obviously being obnoxious. Liz was pretty, he thought nonchalantly.  
  
"Farrah," he said warily but Farrah didn't stop. "How dare you break up with me for this-this-this THIRD YEAR! Losing your touch, Oliver? Can't get a girl your age?"  
  
"Farrah," Oliver tried again.  
  
"What, Mr. Handsome is getting slow? I mean, look at her! She's positively shabby!"  
  
"Farrah."  
  
"You honestly could DO much better! Bell wasn't enough for you?"  
  
"Farrah!"  
  
"After you got rid of me you went for that CHANG girl, now you go for HER? She doesn't look HUMAN Oliver she-"  
  
WHACK!  
  
Liz, Mariana and Louie (A/N: can I call her Louie instead? Thanks!) All gasped. Farrah staggered back holding her cheek.  
  
"How DARE you?" Hermione shrieked. The great hall grew silent. All eyes were on them now. Oliver's jaw dropped. Hermione had just slapped Farrah Lautierre, the snobbiest, meanest 5th year in the whole school!  
  
Mariana grinned and clapped. Liz and Louie followed too as did everyone. Hermione stormed off in a rage.  
  
Oliver just gaped at Farrah. "YOU DID THIS!" Farrah screamed at him. "No, Farrah. This was your doing." Mariana said firmly. Farrah gasped. "MARIANA! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! YOU ARE SUPPOSEDLY MY BEST FRIEND!" Farrah shrieked.  
  
Mariana eyed her evenly. "This friendship was a mistake, Lautierre."  
  
"I agree completely." Liz said haughtily. Louie grinned. "Oh yeah."  
  
Mariana turned to Oliver. "Go, you stupid man! Run after her!" she said with a grin. Oliver hugged her. "Thank you Mariana." He whispered. "You, by far are the most amazing sister in the world!" and with that, he ran off.  
  
"Riana?" Liz said. "He just called you his *sister*." Louie nodded in awe. "Not *step*sister." Mariana smiled and held back tears of joy. "And he, by far, is the best *brother* in this world."  
  
***  
  
Hermione kicked a rock. She just had to let all her anger out. She hated that Farrah! Oh, how she wanted to strangle her!  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She spun around. "WHAT?" she demanded icily. Oliver shuddered. That tone could freeze his blood!  
  
"Herm, can I talk to you?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"BUG OFF!"  
  
"Farrah is just a slimy little piece of-"  
  
"THERE IS *NO* USE EXPLAINING! HOW DARE YOU LET HER DO THAT TO ME! YOU NEVER EVEN DEFENDED ME!"  
  
"That is NOT true!"  
  
"Oh sure! All you said was 'Farrah' but then, what else did you do?"  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"I won't hear it! SOD OFF!" she screamed. Oliver grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. He let her kick and cry and scream but he held on to her, letting her take out her anger on him.  
  
When she finally settled down a bit, he loosened his grip. "Hermione, I'm so sorry," he said. "I just never thought I had to tell you about Farrah. She-well, we dated a while. Everything was fine until she became the most obnoxious thing on earth and I just had to break it off-" he stroked her hair. "-Then after her, I dated Cho and she too, treated me horribly. To tell you the truth, all my past girlfriends just used me."  
  
Hermione softened on hearing the hurt in his voice. "I'd never hurt you, you know."  
  
Oliver nodded and closed his eyes. "I know. That's why I love you so much. I know that you're the real thing."  
  
"But how can I be? Aren't I just a little girl to you?"  
  
"Little girl? If you kiss the way you do-I don't think so, Herm."  
  
"But you'll be graduating this year and-"  
  
"And so what? I'll owl you, visit you, heck I'll even stay at hog warts! All I know is that I love you and I'm staying here as long as you are."  
  
"You . . . l-love me?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"But love is such a strong word. Don't say it if you don't mean it."  
  
"How can you say I don't mean it?" Oliver said in disbelief. "Look, Herm, you don't have to say it. I'm not rushing you. I just want to let you know how I feel about you." Hermione smiled. "Thanks," she said.  
  
Oliver smiled and bent down to kiss her. Hermione loved the way he caressed her so tenderly. He sighed happily and pulled her closer.  
  
They didn't know that they were being watched.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Mariana smiled as she watched the couple. "Finally," Mariana said to herself. "He's found the right one."  
  
THANKS TO THESE FAB PEOPLE!  
  
Celeb-gilgalad ---- thanks!  
  
Hogwarts-drama-queen ---- thanks! I was afraid people wouldn't like Mariana! =)  
  
Catwngs ---- YAY! =) hehe! Thank you!  
  
Average-jane ---- so glad you liked those chaps! =) thanks!  
  
Carebear-janiney ---- she seems that way but she's nice all together. Thanks! =)  
  
Hogwarts, a history girl ---- yeah!!! =) hehe! Thanks!  
  
Pao1 --- thanks for your review! =)  
  
TOMORROW!!!! YAY! TOMORROW I WILL POST THE EPILOGUE ALREADY! 


	11. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
***  
  
It was the graduation day of the 7th years. "Flint, Marcus," Dumbledore called. Flint marched up the stage and received his diploma. (A/N: let's skip the others)  
  
"WOOD, OLIVER." Hermione squealed with happiness as Mariana gazed adoringly at her *brother*. Oliver waved and the crowd cheered. When the graduation ceremony was done, Oliver pulled Mariana aside and told her everything.  
  
"You went to the future?" she gasped. "And Hermione was your wife?"  
  
Oliver nodded. Mariana grinned and hugged her brother. "OLIVER, HOW MAGNIFICENT!"  
  
"Should I ask her?" he asked nervously. Mariana gave him a sly smile and punched him in the arm. "Go for it," she said, winking.  
  
"Here. My grandmother gave me this to give to my daughter or son, but I think it will do you some good." Mariana handed him a white velvet box. Oliver opened it and gasped.  
  
"Riana, I can't accept this-" it was a beautiful antique ring that indeed, looked enchanting. He was about to give it back but Mariana scowled.  
  
"OLIVER ANDREW WOOD, TAKE IT!" she said fiercely. He whimpered.  
  
"What if-what if she says no? She's only in third year."  
  
"So have a four year engagement, Ollie. It happens." Just then. Hermione came up to them and pulled Oliver into a passionate kiss. Mariana stiffened and cleared her throat. She may be fond of Hermione and Oliver, but she didn't approve of public display of affection.  
  
Oliver blushed. Mariana winked at him and left.  
  
"Uh, Hermione?" he said nervously.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
Oliver took a deep breath and gazed lovingly at her. He knew what he had to do.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
~THE END~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
~~~ YAY! THAT'S THE END OF MY VERY FIRST STORY! WOOHOO! THANKS TO ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I HAVE SOME SPECIAL MESSAGES TO MY MAIN REVIEWERS, THE ONES THAT PUSHED ME TO FINISH THIS STORY! I REALLY HAD FUN WRITING THIS AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAD FUN READING IT!  
  
***  
  
(Sorry if I get mushy!)  
  
For my lovely reviewers, I owe it all to you and I love you all so much:  
  
Carebear-Janiney ---- You were a great reviewer with a lot of encouraging words to say and loads of support to give. Thanks so much! =) You rock!  
  
***  
  
Padfootsangel1 ---- you were my VERY FIRST reviewer. You don't know how much I was jumping up and down! =)  
  
***  
  
Dracosbaby06 ---- Hey there! =) You were a really nice reviewer! All your reviews were so sweet in different ways! =) THANK YOU!  
  
***  
  
Kuh-Ris ---- You were really good to give me a little bit of advice. =) Yeah, Oliver throwing the time-turner was a bit rushed and thanks for pointing that out to me and all your lovely reviews! =) THANKS!  
  
***  
  
The counter ---- your not really my main reviewer, and I don't think you gave me a review, but I still want to put you here, because you still reviewed anyhow. =)  
  
***  
  
Gilana1 ---- hey there! =) Thank you so much for your great reviews! You gave so much support! THANK YOU!  
  
***  
  
Emma Laraliean ---- Thanks for all your reviews! They mean a lot to me! =)  
  
***  
  
Shannon ---- Hehe! You corrected me with baby fawns! Thanks! You saved me much embarrassment! =) Plus, you also gave me cool reviews! =)  
  
***  
  
Miranda ---- hello! Well, I should thank YOU! =) So-thank you!  
  
***  
  
catwngs ---- you also corrected me with fawns! Hehe! Anyway, you also posted a lot of reviews and that was really great and encouraging! =) Thanks so much!  
  
***  
  
Addic13 ---- Hey Annie! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for being a great classmate! =)  
  
***  
  
MageGurl05 ---- Hi you! Thank you for the cool reviews! =)  
  
***  
  
Immortal godess1 ---- thanks a lot for returning the favor! =)  
  
***  
  
Hogwarts-drama-queen ---- HEY! =) Thanks a lot for all your reviews! It really means a lot! You really pushed me to continue this story with your update 100x reviews! That was so funny! THANK YOU! =) Ps: it's December 20 now! LOL!  
  
***  
  
FantasyAngel --- HI! =) Thank you for your reviews! I know how you feel about not having so much Oliver/Hermione fics, because I was upset too that there weren't a lot =) Anyway, you kept me going! THANK YOU!  
  
***  
  
Oliver's Quiddtich Crazy ---- You're a great author of Oliver/Hermione fics! I was like, "Wow, you liked it?" LOL! Thanks for reviewing! =)  
  
***  
  
Jesse S ---- hi there! Thanks so much for you reviews! They were short, but straight to the point! =) Thanks!  
  
***  
  
DracosGurl01 ---- Thanks for all your cute reviews! =)  
  
***  
  
Average-Jane ---- thank you for all your sweet reviews! You don't know how much they rocked. =)  
  
***  
  
celeb-gilgalad ---- thank you! It was really nice of you to review. Means a lot. =)  
  
***  
  
B R CARY ---- Thank you so much for pointing stuff out to me! =) Thank you too, for all your wonderful reviews! =)  
  
***  
  
Karo ---- Hey! Thank you for your reviews! =)  
  
***  
  
The blackheart ---- Hehe! Your review was unforgettable. Very-different. Thanks. =)  
  
***  
  
Dracosgurl10 ---- THANK YOU! (Are you the same person as dracosgurl01? Just a question! =) Hehe!)  
  
***  
  
DracosPrinces10 ---- Thank you! =) Your reviews are nice, seriously! =)  
  
***  
  
Pao1 ---- Hola! Gracias! Your reviews are swell! -- my new favorite word! =) It helps a lot too!  
  
***  
  
Hogwarts a history girl ---- THANK YOU! =) LOL! What does KAWAII mean?  
  
***  
  
IF I FORGOT ANYONE, I SUCK! BUT THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! YOU PUSHED ME TO KEEP ON WRITING UNTIL THE END! TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, WHEN I FIRST POSTED THE FUTURE AND THE PAST, I THOUGHT NO ONE WOULD LIKE IT. BUT THANKS TO THE VERY FIRST REVIEWER TO THE VERY LAST ONE FOR HELPING ME DO THIS. I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH! (I'm sorry if I'm mushy! Hehe! I'm a mushy person!)  
  
Love,  
  
Grahamcrackers! =)  
  
P.S. I feel like I'm graduating! LOL! 


End file.
